My Dog
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: A demon he is, but also a collared dog to bend to my will.


"Young master." Ciel heard a knock on the door frame, and looked up. He could only see the white gloved hands, the one positioned on the door frame and the one holding the candelabra aloft, but he knew it was Sebastian, it could be no one else.

"What do you want?" He growled, bringing his knees up to his chest, and lowering his chin to rest on his knees.

"I thought I heard something…" Sebastian walked into the room, and now his face was visible. His expression was one of curiosity, that look he would often take on whenever the perplexities of humans appeared comical to him…or when he was about to eat someone.

"You're being paranoid. Leave me, be." Ciel stretched his legs out again under the blanket and waved grandly at the door, just as a earl should when dismissing troublesome help.

"I thought I heard cry-"

"You heard wrong!" Ciel interrupted with a yell, and Sebastian's face was now surprised. Ciel found somewhere else to look quickly, and Sebastian smirked.

"Is the young master embarrassed?" he cooed, his voice turning satiny and taunting. Ciel glared at the demon, and bit his lip.

"There could be no way you heard crying in this room, as this is my room and I have long ago abandoned such childish sentiments such as tears." Ciel stated grandly as he recovered, speaking with a flourish that most boys his age did not have. His eyes settled and he fixed them on the suave black haired butler smiling calmly at the foot of the bed.

"Ah yes, the cold hearted Earl Phantomhive, that is what you would have everyone believe, isn't it?" Sebastian's smirk grew a little kinder, but only a little, after all he was still enjoying this.

"It's not what I would have them believe, it's who I am. Now leave me, Sebastian. I won't have you bothering me anymore." Ciel yawned and began to lay down again, but for once Sebastian was disobeying orders.

"Could it be that the young master had a nightmare?" he asked, walking closer and setting the candelabra down on the nightstand by the bed. "Maybe of that night?" Ciel froze, his eyes gave away each tortured emotion as he remembered being caged, pulled about by rough hands and the steely bite of the knife into his flesh. The many beatings and rituals he had to endure, the memory of his family dead around him as the horrid people around him continued to destroy his body. And then the sudden relief, finding himself talking to someone.

"_So you wish to make covenant?" _

That one sentence hung in his brain for a moment before he turned to Sebastian, who was now kneeling by the bed with his red eyes fixed on the young boy hungrily, but not unkindly.

"Hmph. Dog." Ciel huffed, and threw the blankets over his head and turned away from Sebastian.

"Dog? How fitting seeing as you have collared me and named me after your own former pet dog." Sebastian laughed. "And yet rather insulting coming from a child."

"You are my dog, why do you think I chose that name?" Ciel grumbled angrily from under the blankets.

"Oh my, how rude." Sebastian teased. "And so befitting an earl to be rude to his faithful dog."

Ciel lifted the blankets and turned so that his legs dangled off the bed, and he put his hands on Sebastian's pale face. Sebastian blinked in surprise.

"Young master?"

"It is none of your business whether or not I have had a nightmare tonight, dog, but it's your duty as a dog to protect your master." Ciel said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "So you will stay in my bed tonight."

Sebastian sat surprised for a moment, then chuckled.

"If it is as you wish, then I must obey." He laughed softly, sidling into bed next to the boy. Ciel sighed, laying back down. Sebastian's presence was comforting, after all, a killing machine sworn to obey you can be slightly reassuring when you fear that someone will attack you. Ciel found himself turning to peer at the butler, who was as usual lying in the oddest position, completely straight on his back arms at his side legs straight.

_He looks like a corpse._ Ciel thought.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian's eyes slid open, revealing two blood red crescent moons in the dark room. Ciel did not answer, but he pushed himself upwards in bed and threw one leg over Sebastian's hips, straddling him.

"I want something else from you, dog." He commanded, and the lustful intent was almost comical coming from the slim teenager. Sebastian ran his hands up Ciel's thighs, that were exposed thanks to the nightshirt.

"Is that so?" he purred. "A child like you?"

"I am not a child." Ciel pouted, not helping his case. He placed his hands on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian chuckled again, sitting up and pulling Ciel into his lap. He took the young boy's face into his hands and pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue past the earl's lips. Then Sebastian pulled away, leaving Ciel panting and blushing.

"Young master, a demon I may be, but not so despicable as to take the virginity of a thirteen year old." He smirked. "Now, get some sleep." He adjust their position so that they were laying down, Ciel in Sebastian's arms.

"Goodnight, young master."

"Goodnight…dog."


End file.
